Panther meet Kitty
by Animeiseverything123
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez in a battle between Ichigo Kurosaki for a rematch until Ulquiorra interrupted the match betwen the two and Grimmjow refused to go back to Hueco Mundo to Lord Aizen. Ulquirra didn't take no for an answer so he kicked him in the Portal but sends him to the...Fruits Basket world and meets Kyo. What would happen if you put a Panther and a Kitty together? Find out
1. Chapter 1: Now you see now you don't

A/N: Hello lads of the Fanfic world! :D This is another fanfic crossover I made between Bleach and Fruits Basket! I ended up writing about this out of boredom but as I continued writing it I ended up liking this pairing hope you enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fruits Basket nor Bleach (As much I wish I did TT_TT)

**Warning**: Contains Yaoi and maybe some gore in future chapters it you like it don't read and hit the back button!

(Taken place in the episode in Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez: Round Two)

In the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez of the night of Karakura Town skies clear and dead as night. Grimmjow was ready for round two and he intends to show him how much he has changed since they last met. Standing above Ichigo in mid-air grinning at him. "I've been waiting for ya'know…a rematch." Ichigo had the same thing in mind. "Oh really, me too. _**BANKAI**_!" Now Grimmjow was fired up. "Still using your same old ticks? Ya'know that you Bankai does have that much effect on me." The large scar on his chest from the last fight they had. Ichigo looked at his arm. He didn't think it would be far since he thinks that he would have the upper hand in this battle. "Hey what happened to your arm? It wouldn't be fair if you have only one." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "I don't need two arms to take you down. If you tend on livin' I suggest you don't hold back." In a very stern voice.

Ichigo smirked. "Okay I won't hold anything back." Donning his Hollow Mask and attacking Grimmjow forcing him to draw his Zanpakuto in defense. "_**Getsuga Tensho**_" Leaving bleeding profusely by Ichigo's attack. "Ugrah!" he grunted. 'Some of this power cannot be Shinigami's' in his thought. Grimmjow attacked him left and finishing him off by firing a Cero to block his approach. Sending Ichigo falling towards the ground making his breathing quicker, which means he was straining to keep the mask on. Grimmjow was staring at the Shinigami. 'I have to admit he was able to put a few scratches on me.' Ichigo knew he wasn't able to beat him. The Espada round house kicked him seeing him hitting the ground, bouncing several times.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN THE PAST SEVERAL MONTHS?! STEROIDS!?" Ichigo said rising facing Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned going towards him to his sides and kneeing him the stomach. Hard. Charging a Cero telling that he is going to end Ichigo here and now from a distant. "I'm going to blow your fucken head clear off!"

"_**Hakuren Tsugi no mai**_" said the unknown voice. Freezing Grimmjow where he stands. "Rukia!" Ichigo says as she rushes to his side. She wanted to question Ichigo of how or what was going on but Grimmjow somehow freed himself from the ice and grabbed Rukia's head. "You little naïve bitch how dare you interrupted?!" Rukia had nothing but fear in her eyes and before you know it Grimmjow stabbed in the chest. You know what they say to every woman's heart is your fist. Ichigo looked at the situation in terror screaming. "Rukia!" Pulling his fist out and threw her like a rag doll. With a joker laugh and a mad murdering smile he looked back at Ichigo. "Now then, since we have interruptions lets finished this." He was gonna unleash his Resurrection.

Before he could do anything someone grabbed his hand. "Well, now Grimmjow we were on a mission not for a pay back of this Shinigami." Said the emotionless voice. Grimmjow looked the one who grabbed his wrist and once again interrupted his battle. His eyes widen. Ulquiorra Cifer ranked 4 of the Espada, very pale, blank emotionless face, and has green lines on his face that look like tears. "Gagh! What the hell I was gonna finish him!" As emotionless Ulquiorra was staring at Grimmjow as if he had a care in the world on his desires. He let out a sigh. "Lord Aizen has summoned us." Ichigo just stared at the two Espadas as he was on the ground all wounded and beaten up. "I don't care about what Aizen n—"Ulquiorra cutted him and kicked him into one of the two portals. Ulquiorra turned his head toward the Shinigami. "Until we meet again…Ichigo Kurosaki." He said stepping into his portal. As it slowly closes Ichigo slowly began to black out.

Somewhere in Espada Civilation Hueco Mundo ….

"Ah, Ulquiorra did you bring back our troublesome kitten?" said Aizen sitting at his desk. Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side in a blank stare. "You mean he hasn't return already? Strange, he should've already been here by now." In a very bland voice. Aizen smirked. "Usually your teleporting-portals never fail. Whatever the case is find Grimmjow and bring him back here." Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes Lord Aizen." Then walked out the door.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that fabulous chappy. Review and tell me how I did so far.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyo or Not Kyo

Somewhere in the Fruits Basket world…

The teleport-portal has open up and Grimmjow was really weak to move and ended up falling out of the portal out of the sky half conscious. As his body impacted to the ground leaving a large crater in the ground. Faintly groaning in pain from his fall and a slowly growing limb that has grown back on Grimmjow. He steadily got up slowly but his body of his injuries were still severely damaged of Ichigo's attacks. "Ugrah….Can't…..stand…too….weak…" he said panting and passing out on the ground. As Grimmjow is passed out in the forest a someone was heading this way. A young girl with brown long hair named Torhu Honda. Who was taken in by the Sohma family after finding her in forest living in a tent.

"I wonder what that sound coming was from." She said looking left and right until she heard another sound. _'Poof!_' Seeing blue smoke a few feet away from her. She quickly ran as fast as she could searching through the large bushes and trees. She finally found where the smoke was and was out of breathe. "Phew…I…found…it." Seeing the blue smoke trying to see what it was until she saw a tail. She gasped. "Ah! I hope it's not Kyo or Yuki-kun!" Torhu said in a worry voice. As she went through the bush the smoke started to clear out seeing in her eyes a cat. 'Cat? Oh no it's Kyo! And he's injured!' Torhu was completely ignoring the fact the so call 'cat' was a panther and blue.

Torhu picking up Grimmjow and quickly running back to the house into Kyo's room. Setting the 'cat' down on the bed running out the room to get the first-aid-kit. Torhu carefully started to clean and bandaging his wounds giving a painful hiss. "Oh I'm sorry Kyo." She said almost done with the bandages then wrapping him in a futon. "Phew, that should do it." She said getting up. "Oh no! I better get dinner ready before Shigure and Yuki-kun get home!" hurrying out of Kyo's room down stairs to the kitchen. Grimmjow laying on the soft futon sleeping peacefully feeling a little less pain.

Meanwhile in the Living room…

Orhu was cooking a storm in the kitchen and she was already finished with dinner just in the nick of time. "Torhu were home!" shouted Shigure opening the door and removing his shoes. "Mmmm…Something smells delicious" Shigure walking toward the food on the table. "Hello Ms. Honda, how are you today?" asked Yuki walking in behind Shigure. Torhu smiled "Oh I'm great Yuki-kun! Something interesting happened today." In a gleaming smile. "

"Hmn?" said the two boys. Kyo was about to enter through the door. "I found Kyo injured and he's resting now." Yuki wanted to laugh but Kyo was in fury.

"DO I LOOK INJUIRED TO YOU!?" Kyo yelled. Torhu jumped in shock and confusion. "Ehh!?"

"You're gonna be injured if you don't stop yelling you stupid cat."

"WHAT YA SAY YOU DAMN RAT!?"

"Anywho…Ms. Honda…" Torhu didn't know what to do. "If you're here then… who?" She quickly ran upstairs in Kyo's room carefully carrying Grimmjow in her arms and went back down stairs. "I saw blue smoke outside in the forrest as I was on my way home and poof I immedilty thought it was Kyo cause I saw a cat tail so…"Trying to catch her breath, "I treated its injuries." Starring at the three boys. "Uh, Torhu would you unwrap the poor thing so we can see what you're talking about." She forgot that she smothered him with the futon. "O-Oh sorry." Torhu began to unwrap the futon and showing them the creature she found and miss took him as Kyo. Yuki stared in complete shock and Kyo looked like he was going to explode any minute now.

"Interesting…but Torhu you're forgetting two things though." Shigure nibbling on his food.

"Eh? What is that?"

Kyo grew impatience of how slow Torhu was being. "I'M NOT FUCKEN BLUE! I'M ORANGE! PLUS THAT A PANTHER DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW THOSE HINGS COULD BE WITH OUT ITS MOTHER TAKE IT BACK!" Torhu looked down at Grimmjow and was now noticing it was a blue panther. "Neee! I'm so so so sorry Kyo! I really thought it was you or another member of the zodiac. I'll be to take Panther-chan back to its mother right away!" Yuki face palmed. " its way too late for that and another thing Kyo how the hell would you know how a mother panther would react of a missing cub?"

"They are no different from any other animal mother. And it's called the Animal Channel watch it you damn princey prince"

"I bet the Mother s really beautiful." She said cheerfully. "I could imagine if it's a member of the zodiac that would be amazing!"

In the Dimension: D-Gray Man…

The place it completely destroyed and most of the men were injured o killed. Ulquiorra didn't break a sweat nor waste any time. "State your name." in a bland angry voice with a blank emotionless face. The silver headed boy struggled since Ulquiorra is in his grasp. "A-Allen W-W-Walker." trying to break the grip from around his neck. Ulquiorra cocked his head starring at Allen. "Look here Allen I don't like my time to be wasted. So listen closely and listen well because I'm only going to say it once. Where is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?" Allen tried to open his eyes looking at Ulquiorra with his ray eyes almost out of breathe."I-I-I-I-I Do-Don't know w-w-ho he is!" Ulquiorra tighten his grip. "P-Please I don't know! I've never heard of him!" Ulquiorra was irritated and threw Allen at a wall. "Tch, so he isn't here. Now to the next one." Opening up his portal and going to the next dimension.

-Back to Fruits Basket World—

"Ms. Honda calm down, even if it was Kyo or the member of the zodiac I would highly doubt that it would be another stupid cat." Kyo stood in silence thinking what if it was.

"He has a good point there. There are only 12 members of the zodiac minus the cat reject. (Kyo:Hey!) If it was possible to have another member of the zodiac we might have missed something here." Shigure fanning himself. Kyo stull stood in silence and thought about what Yuki said. Even if there was another member of the zodiac it surly wouldn't be a cat, but it's a panther though.

'_Poof!' _Grimmjow turned back into human asleep in the futon still wrapped up on the floor. Torhu again panicking to see that she was right. It was another member of the zodiac. "Oh dear, it is another member of the zodiac!" Shigure starring at Grimmjow. Yuki stood and stared at him in disgust. "Great, another stupid cat in the family." Kyo didn't know whether he was supposed to be in shock or just goddamn happy that there is another cat in the family. Torhu squealing with excitement. "So, where is Panther-chan going to sleep?" Yuki got up and went upstairs. "As long he stays away from me I don't care where he sleeps." He said going to his room shutting the door. "He can't be in my room since I don't have any space." Surprisingly he still sleeps in clutter. Torhu looked at Kyo. "Kyo-kun do you mind if Panther-chan can sleeps in your room?" Kyo looked at Grimmjow he literally couldn't say no to someone who is also a cat himself. "Sure….whatever."

"Now Kyo don't do anything perverted now~" Shigure cooed at Kyo. Kyo's face turned red. "SAYS YOU! YOU PEDOPHILE!" he picked up Grimmjow by wrapping his arm around Kyo's neck over his shoulders. 'God he's heavy!' in his mind. Kyo carried Grimmjow upstairs into his room laying him on his bed. Seeing that he has a unnatural hair color just like him. A nice shade of teal. 'Hmm…so this what happiness feels like.' Kyo shrugged and slepted on the floor smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Troublesome Morning

Next Morning…

Grimmjow slowly began to awake from his slumber. Opening his eyes some sunlight peaked though the window he let a groan and sat up rubbing his head. Grimmjow was trying figure out his surroundings and notice that all his wounds have been treated, his arm was back, and on a soft futon. _'Where the hell am I?'_ in his thought. The last thing Grimmjow remember that he was in a battle with strawberry and Ulquiorra interrupted them. He put his hand on his stomach '_Oh, that's right. That bastard kicked me into the portal back to Hueco Mundo. Wait how the hell did I get this?!' _Looking around the room he was in it wasn't like the one in Hueco.

"Zzzz" went a snore.

Grimmjow froze and looked around and didn't see anyone in the room, so he know of. Grimmjow began move off the of the futon then step on something that was human. "Ow! What the h—"Kyo yelled but stared at Grimmjow in surprised._'Orange hair.'_ Kyo hesitated to move nor speak to Grimmjow he clearly didn't know what to do until Grimmjow gave an evil grin.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Huh?" before Kyo wanted to ask who was the name he called Kyo move out the way quickly since Grimmjow threw a punch in his direction. "What the hell was that for!? And who the hell is Ichigo Kurosaki?!" Grimmjow stood up as his futon fell off him and walked toward Kyo. Naked. Kyo's face flushed red and he threw a kimono at him. "Gaah! Put this on!" Grimmjow grabbed it and looked at Kyo with his head cocked to the side. "Bein' nice ain't gonna get out of an ass kicking, Kurosaki." He scowled as he put on the kimono. "Now then." He charged at Kyo pinning him against the door. Kyo tried to break free from his grip but fail horribly.

"Let go Panther!"

"Oh feisty, don't play dumb Kurosaki you did this so you could get even with me."

"M-My name isn't Kurosaki! It's Kyo Sohma you bastard Panther!" Kyo struggled and looked at Grimmjow straight in the eyes. 'he's on tall bastard.' In his thought. Grimmjow smirked. "Well okay then 'Kyo' or should I say Kitty." Kyo stiffen up at the new pet name he gave him. "Kitty! Who the hell are you calling Kitty, Panther?!" Grimmjow leaned closer by his ear and blew air in it. "Nngh…" he let out a low moan instantly making him shut his lips and turning his head away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled. "Now, would the good Kitty tell me where I am?" Kyo trying to control himself and turned to Grimmjow in defeat with his orange eyes dimming. _'It's amazing to me that he is another member of the zodiac but damn…was he that damn tempting._' Kyo was about to answer to him but someone yelled and banging behind the door.

"Hurry the hell up you stupid cat Torhu is waiting and were going to be late because of you. And if Torhu and I are late because of you I'll kick your ass like I always do!" Yuki yelled then a faint sound marching to the stairs.

"Who was that Jackass? And what does he mean he always kicks your ass?"

"That's Yuki, my cousin who I hate more the world itself." He clenched his fist and broke from Grimmjow's grip and gritted his teeth rushing to put his uniform then rushing out the door leaving Grimmjow in question. He face palmed. "Seems like Kitty has it rough. Whoever his cousin is he must be very strong." Grimmjow said getting himself all fired up wanting to fight.

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**WHAMP!**_

Went down stairs. Grimmjow exited out the room running down the hall but was stopped by Shigure grabbing his arm. "Wha—" he was cut off. "Shhhh….Let them be. If you get in the way this would make this harder on Kyo" said Shigure in a serious voice. Grimmjow stared shock at Shigure then irritated. Grimmjow spoke to Shigure in a very harsh whisper, "What the hell do you want me to just sit in watch and do nothing?! And who the hell are you any way!" Shigure caught on. _'Same hot temper as Kyo and foul mouth. He barely knows Kyo and yet he cares for him somehow. Interesting Akito would love hear about this.' _"Then the answer is yes." Shigure let go of his arm. "But I warn you, you'll make this harder on Kyo if you interfere." Grimmjow went down the stairs slowly then at quick impact Kyo collided to the stairs into Grimmjow." "Kyo! Yuki please stop fighting." Yelled Torhu by the door.

"GAAH!" the two yelled in pain.

"Kyo you seriously pissed me off! You think you can beat me now that you make us late! You've tried a million times over and what did the results come out to be? T'ch, you're a disgrace to the Sohma name, stupid cat."

Grimmjow looked down at Kyo all bruised up in his arms then looking up at gray hair with gray eyes and a scrawny kid no muscle whats so ever. _'This must be the jackass that Kitty was talking about. How the hell could he lose to a brat like this. He looks…fragil-ish.' _Yuki let out a sigh and turned away walking toward the door where Torhu was standing at. "Hey!" Yuki turned around and stopped in his tracks. "What do you want you stupid panther." In a scowl. Grimmjow slowly began to get up and carrying Kyo off to the side groaning in pain. "Oh Panther-chan your awake how are your wounds?" Torhu said in an excited-worry side._ 'Why the hell are calling me Panther?'_ Grimmjow looked at the girl annoyed making her jump and looked back at Yuki. "What the hell is your problem jackass for kicking Kyo into me and who are you calling a 'stupid panther'?!"

Yuki looked at him in a blank stare. "Why even bother caring for the family reject like Kyo he is a waste of space." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him _'He reminds me of Ulquiorra emotionless asshole.' _"What is your name anyway?" asked Yuki annoyed.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" grinning like the joker. "And don't forget it." He walked toward Yuki. Comparing the two in height Grimmjow was very tall. "And let me tell you something here, I'm not afraid of scrawny kid like you and I won't even hesitate to kick your ass." In a threatening voice."Hmph…we'll see" Yuki just walked away grabbing Torhu going to school.

Kyo watched in amazement and disappointment. Getting carefully and walking toward the door.

"Hey you okay Kitty? You took quiet a hit." Grimmjow looking at him about to walk out the door. Kyo didn't give eyes contact. "Why?"

"…hnm…"

"Why did you defend me?" sounding angry and ashamed. Grimmjow remember what the man upstairs told him. "Dunno, I just did"

Kyo mumbled "Thanks…no one has ever done that for before" Grimmjow looked surprised._'Never? Man this kid must have it rough.'_

"_But…"_

Grimmjow cocked his head.

"I can take care of myself so butt out!" Kyo running out the face palmed. "stubborn kid."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm part of what!

"I'll say" said Shigure coming down the damage stairs. "Says you! All you did was watch if I didn't interfere your house would be gone in less than 2 minutes!" Grimmjow look Shigure as he finally reached the bottom of the steps. "Also hey you didn't answer my question, who are you?" Shigure looked up at Grimmjow observing him using his eyes. He was very well built, short teal hair slit back, and clear blue eyes. He smirked looking up at Grimmjow.

"My name is Shigure Sohma, owner of this house. I told you that if you interfere in the fight between Yuki and Kyo this would make this much harder on Kyo. And oh my they destroy my stairs yet again."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. They fight all the time to prove a point, Grimmjow. Yuki's comment earlier about the Sohma name is because that he is the rejected member of the family."

Grimmjow didn't really understand how all this made sense. Why reject only Kyo and not the scrawny brat that just tosses him around like trash. He let out a sigh running his hand through his hair. "None of this makes sense to me at all. They can't just reject him cuz' of this there is something else you're not telling me." Shigure was surprised. _'Oh, he has a much sharper mind than Kyo .Interesting. I guess I should tell him about that since he is part of the Sohma Curse._' He let out a light chuckle. "Sharp minded you are Grimmjow. Come sit and I'll explain this all to you." Shigure said sitting at the table. Grimmjow took his seat across from him arms crossed. Shigure let out a sigh. "Okay, then where to begin."

"How about telling me where the hell am I and how did I got here. That's what I wanna know first before you go any further."

"Fair enough. You're in the semirural area of Tokyo, Japan and you were found in the forest by Torhu, our little house wife," he chuckled," she mistook you as Kyo when she found you half conscious. She brought you here and treated your wounds." Grimmjow looked down letting out a sigh then looking back up at Shigure. "Wait how the hell could she mistook me from that Kitty? My hair is teal."

"Kitty? Why did call him that" trying not to laugh at the pet name he gave Kyo.

"I noticed that he had a cat scent on him when I attacked him this morning. Plus when he was sleeping he purred and snored so, it really wasn't hard to tell that he was like a cat."

'_His sense of smell is perfect. My my, this Grimmjow has more abilities useful than Kyo.'_

"Well, now that I've answer your question I will explain something to you that might make sense to you. The reason why Torhu mistook you from Kyo is that your were transformed into a little blue panther cub." Grimmjow looked bewilded. 'so that's why they kept calling me Panther!' in his thought. "B-But how was I turned into a Panther?!"

"Have you ever heard of the Chinese Zodiac?" Grimmjow nodded. "Well, then I'm about to tell you a little story Grimmjow." Grimmjow leaned against the table all ears.

"In the Chinese's legend, God had 12 places to be taken for the 13 animals he had invited for the Chinese New Year's. The animals were the cat, rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, sheep (ram), dragon, pig (boar), dog, roster, snake, monkey, and the horse. Back then, the cat and the rat were best friends."

"Pfft! That's hard to believe." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Well, yes it was hard to believe at first but this is how they became enemies. Upon receiving the words of the race, the rat wanted to win the race. It didn't even want its best friend to win. The cat wanted to race too. It told the rat that he would sleep and trusts the rat to wake him up in the morning of the race."

"That selfish little—" he was cut off.

"However, on the morning of the race, the rat slyly didn't do it and ran off. At the last leg of the race, the ox had taken over the rat. Even more determined to win, the rat jumped onto the ox's back. As the rat was light, the ox didn't know and carried on running, at the finish line, thee rat jumped off the ox's back to win the first place of the Zodiac. When the dragon finished the race, God wondered why he had not taken first place. In reply the dragon said that he had to first bring rain to crops and help the people. God was pleased at that.

The pig was far too lazy to wake up. However its friend, the dog, woke it up and told him to get going. That's why the dog and the pig's positions are close: the dog ran in front of the lazy pig who walked all the way in the race.

As for the cat, he remained sleeping, waiting for his best friend rat to wake him up.

Only after God declared the Zodiac the cat had woken up. It rushed to the end of the race, only to find out the rat betrayed him. From that day forward, the cat and rat's relationship soured till the cat kept on chasing the rat."

Grimmjow was trying to put the story to get the part about Kyo and Yuki and the story together, but still didn't add up. "This still doesn't make sense! How does this added up to them or even me in fact?!" "Oh pipe down little Grimmjow I was getting there. The part of how does this connect to us is that we can transform into a member of the Chinese Zodiac also known as the Sohma's Curse from being weak, or hugged by the opposite sex."

"So I must've transformed because I was weak?"

"Yes. But Grimmjow I must warn you on this, no one outside of the Sohma family shall not know about the Sohma Curse. Only one person outside of the Sohma's know about our secret and that's Torhu." Grimmjow cocked his head to the side. "Torhu? Who's that?"

"The one you nearly scared this morning."

He thought for a moment. "Oh you mean that chick standing by the door helpless?" Shigure nodded. "Yes, we took her in and got permission from Akito to let her stay and keep a secret." Grimmjow was stunned since she is staying in a household full of guys, poor chick. Grimmjow scratched his head. _'Wow, this family has some fucked up issues I wonder how they still lived with this so called curse.' _

"What doesn't make sense to me is that how did a panther show up? Your part of the cat family though." He let out a sigh getting up, "Anywho last few words and warnings before I leave for the main house. How old are you?"

"16" (Yes I'm making him younger)

'Same age as Kyo, Yuki and Torhu. Hmph… Akito is just going make me enroll him to his school. How lovely.'

"And last thing. Stay from girls that try to hug you, don't stress out and stay away from Akito no matter what, just keep your distance." Shigure let out the door. Grimmjow jumped from his seat wanting to ask who Akito was but before he reached the door he was already gone.

A/N: -+-Review-+-Fav-+-Follow-+-Enjoy it-+-Love it-+-


	5. Chapter 5: Stalking

_Warning:_Contains Yaoi of a dream. You've been warned.

After Shigure sudden disappeared off to the main house of the Sohma's, Grimmjow was left at the house alone trying to figure out what was here. If didn't know a way out of here then you might as well try to fit in. And Grimmjow know how to stand out. Going up stairs back into Kyo's room looking through his clothes grabbing a black V-neck shirt and baggy pants. "I guess this would do for now till I find where my clothes are." Exiting out the room and finding the bathroom. Taking a long hot shower staring up at the ceiling thinking about Kyo. "Why am I so connect to that Kitty? I hardly know him ad yet I defend his as even though he's still pissed at me for doing. That Kim Possible wannabe." He said rubbing his neck. From this morning having him pinned to the wall feeling somewhat defenseless under him, now that made him crave for him a little more. Also finding one of his weak sensitive spots on his ear making him force a moan out him. Grimmjow grinned to himself. _'Nah, I can't like a brat like that.'_

Finishing up the long hot shower drying off and putting on Kyo's clothes. Kyo's fitted him perfectly but his shirt looked like crop-top on him showing off his Hollow hole and part of his scar from his battle against Ichigo. "Well, shit now I look like Kim Possible. Oh well I can't complain." Going out the bathroom walking back to Kyo's room grabbing a jacket and a pair of shoes. _'If they really think 'm staying here the whole time they are wrong I need to know what's in the damn city._' Done 'borrowing' Kyo's things walking out the door and jumping roof to roof in the city. '_Whoa, this a big city. Nice place to visit._'

Bing! Bing! Bing! Went a school bell.

Grimmjow looked at the direction where the bell it was a school. Telling by the students it was lunch time. Seeing Torhu with her friends but no seeing Kyo nor that jackass Yuki. Getting a closer view he saw the orange headed boy on the roof laying there. Grimmjow awed. _"Be very lucky I can't jump you for being that cute._' Grimmjow paused. _'Cute? No no no no no…and no. I can't really be falling for that Kitty brat, right?'_ in his thought. Again went the second bell saying that lunch was overseeing Kyo get off the roof and into the building. Grimmjow got up from the roof and going back to Sohma's house. Getting to the forest following the scent back so he wouldn't get lost.

Reaching his destination taking off his shoes and going in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat. Grimmjow did always denied that he was a good cook even though had a skill of making food like a pro. He was making Onigiri, waiting for the rice get done boiling. Yet again staring up at the ceiling dozing off.

In his dream,

_Kyo panting heavily under Grimmjow shirt partly unbutton, pants partly off he hour glass shape hips. Pinning Kyo with his arms above his head nipping his neck making Kyo moan. "Please, Grimm….d-don't tease." Grimmjow trailing down to his nipple lick-teasing him Kyo bucking his hips to the side. Grimmjow went to Kyo's ear, "Oh, I see that someone is sensitive here," nipping his ear, "Is their anywhere else your sensitive at?" in a seducing voice. Grimmjow's voice make Kyo very aroused seeing that he has an erection in his pants dripping pre cum. Grimmjow let go of his arms trailed his hand trail to his erection. Kyo arched his back. "Grimm…ah….jow!" he yelped. "Yes? What is it?" Looking at Kyo speaking in a deep voice of subducing. Kyo looked straight at with his dimmed half open eyes in complete innocent despair. "Fuck me." Grimmjow grinned at him then kissing deeply and passionately removing his pants, and when remove meaning ripping them off. So did Grimmjow showing off his completely erect member line up with Kyo's entrance. "Just relax" Kyo nodded not looking away from Grimmjow. Entering Kyo completely in slowly Kyo twitching and arching his back and nodding in approval to move. Grimmjow didn't hold anything back moving faster and harder making Kyo screaming his name. "Yes, keep saying it."_

"_Grimm…hah…ah…jow! I'm gonna -__**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**__"_

_Back in Reality…_

Grimmjow shot open his eyes putting his head not noticing that the cabinet was open making hit it. "GRAH! Son of Bitch!" he yelled. He rubbed his head and panting slightly back to normal. 'Shit, did I really fall head over heel with this brat?' The rice was done he turned it off putting it in a bowl. Grimmjow looked down seeing that now he turned on by the dream. He let out a sigh. He was finishing molding the Onigiri then went to bathroom to take care of his 'little problem'. Jerking to himself of the fantasizing about something other than Kyo but Kyo will always show up in his mind. Clenching his teeth as he has reached his climax. Cleaning himself up hearing the door and voices. He went out of the window to the roof near Kyo's room.

"Shigure! Were home!" yelled Yuki.

"I'm guessing that he isn't here. Kyo, Yuki-kun are you guys hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Kyo mumbles walking to his room.

"Sure, Ms. Honda whatever you make." Yuki setting his things down sitting at the table doing work.

"Alright." She walked in the kitchen finding Onigiri already made. Taking the plate to Yuki. Yuki looked up. "Well that was fast." He said. "Yeah, but I didn't make them." Yuki looked confused. "Panther-chan probably made them." In a gleaming smile. "Never mind I'm not hungry anymore. I lost my appetite." He said getting back to work.

As Kyo went up stair up to his room in complete silent putting his bag down turning on his Mp3 from the speaker playing _**Sick of it by Skillet. **_The song had a catchy beat in the begin whispering the some of the lyrics. Grimmjow hanging upside down looking through the window, which was open, seeing Kyo nod his head to the beat. Grimmjow dangling from the roof moving his body back and forth to the song then surprised seeing Kyo started to sing. _**When everything you do, don't seem to matter, you try but its no use your world is getting blacker**_, swaying his hips and using his hands in motion as if he were only using his body to speak through the song. Grimmjow grinning and kept swinging back and forth to the music and kept watching Kyo. _**Every single day I chase my own tail, like a rat inside a maze Gotta-get gotta-get-get away. **_Grimmjow wanted to laugh so badly but didn't ruin his little entertainment. 'Why would you describe yourself as a dog and a rat?' in his thought. Kyo bobbed his head to the beat raising his hands in the air turn forward to the window eyes close continuing to sing the song. Grimmjow was amused by Kyo in his music. The song ended after the instruments faded away. "Nice voice and moves you got there." Kyo shot opened his eyes quickly then paused face fully crimson red. Grimmjow stared at back at him. "You son of bitch you were watching the entire time?!" Grimmjow nodded then he got himself off the roof from dangling and entered through the window. "You idiot there is a door ya'know!" "I didn't want to use a door if the window wasn't already open." Kyo turned off his Mp3 completely embarrassed. "Ya'know you're not that bad." Kyo turned his head towards Grimmjow still face red. "Really? Or you're just making fun of me?" "I'm being serious, the way you harmonize with song and those _womanly_ hips sway with music." Kyo grabbed Grimmjow by the shirt. "Who the hell you calling womanly?! Wait, why the hell do you have my clothes on?" Grimmjow laughed and ruffled Kyo's hair. "Awww, Kitty mad that I look better in them?" Before Kyo would have a combat for that Shigure yelled down stairs. "Kyo, Grimmjow, Yuki, Torhu! I'm home and have news~"

"Oh dear god, You better be lucky I can't nothing to your ass Panther, and stop calling me Kitty." Walking out the door to the living room.

"Why? I thought you liked it?" Grimmjow following behind.

"Since did you think I like a sissy name like that?!"

Everyone was in the living waiting to hear whatever the hell Shigure had to say so they could go back to whatever they were going to do. "What is it Shigure that you have to say? It better be something important." Yuki facepalm. "Oh, yes yes it is important Yuki. I talked to Akito about Grimmjow." Kyo, Yuki, and Torhu snapped their eyes at Shigure when they hear the name 'Akito'. Grimmjow looked at the three in surprised of how they reacted. 'Just who the hell is Akito?' he asked in his mind. "What did Akito-san say about Panther-chan staying?" Shigure scratched the back of his head. "Well, after I explained everything to Akito from this morning he said that you could stay." Yuki hated the idea since now he was stuck with two cats in the house now. "Wow! That's great! Akito must've been curious about him!"

"Yeah, and also Grimmjow you will be enrolled in school with Kyo, Yuki, and Torhu."

Reaction in 5….4…..3…..2….1.

"WHAT?!"


	6. Chapter 6: Give me chance Kitty

"Why did you enroll this bastard to our school?! It's already bad enough when you enrolled me their!" yelled Kyo

"For once I agree with Kyo, It was already bad enough when you enrolled him here" said Yuki in a pissed off tone. Grimmjow looked very surprised when he heard the news about him going to a school. It didn't bother him one bit since he would get to see Kyo. "This sounds a little too easy Akito really went along with this nicely? Something has to be up probably a catch to it." Said Yuki crossing his arms. "Well, Yuki-kun if Akito-san didn't want Panther-chan he could've easily said no" said Torhu looking at Yuki head tilted to the side. She did have a point. Akito could easily said no, but they wonder got under his skin to say yes and let him stay. It didn't matter anymore now what was done was done now. "Oh as well telling you now the other Sohma's know that now we have another member of the zodiac, and they look forward to meeting you." Shigure gleaming with happiness leaving the room. Torhu jumped up and clamped Grimmjow's hands with hers in his face.

"Isn't this great Panther-chan! You get to meet the other members of the zodiac. Oh I bet they'll be happy to see you!"

Grimmjow looked surprised."Yeah….thanks? I guess, I don't remember every being in school." Torhu let go of his hands, "Were you home-schooled?" He had no I idea what that was. "Nope." Torhu smiled. "You'll enjoy it trust me." Kyo looked at Grimmjow blunt look. "Boy, sound like that Yankee that's a friend of Torhu's." Yuki left the room in disgust grabbing his things going up the steps. "Oi Kyo."

Kyo looked up from the stairs as so did Grimmjow. "What you damn rat?"

"Next time you have the damn Mp3 on turn that shit off when I'm trying to study." Then he went into his room making the room fill with silent. Grimmjow kept looking at Kyo in a 'what-are-you-going-to-do' look. _'Who does he thinks he is? He has no control over you. Are you going to follow that order or not. I hope not.' _Torhu looked back and forth between Kyo and Grimmjow then after a few minutes of silent she spoke. "W-well…uh…I'm off to bed. G'night Kyo. G'night Panther-chan." She bowed then walking upstairs to her room. Just leaving the two in the living room Kyo walked outside without saying a word leaving Grimmjow by himself. _'Should've known he would obey. What made him do it though? What's he so afraid of?' _Grimmjow had so many question that rabbled on and on about Kyo so he got up went to the kitchen to get the Onigiri he made but molded them into a cat warming them up. Grimmjow put them in the microwave for thirty seconds and watching them warm-up. As he stood starring at the food he made earlier, he smoothly brushed his hand through his hair letting a deep sigh.

'_**Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' went the microwave.**_

Taking them out the microwave and heading outside where Kyo was, but didn't see Kyo until he heard soft singing coming from the roof. Grimmjow swiftly jumped on the roof not letting Kyo hear that he was here. Grimmjow stared at the teen in awe of how he was harmonies with the song he was singing, it was quiet catchy to Grimmjow laying the Onigiri next to him and just sat in amusement.

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn of the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

_Til you get off my case_

Kyo looked up at the sky of the stars seeing a speck of a tear roll down his face. Grimmjow saw it before it rolled down his face. Kyo kept singing softly Grimmjow looked confused and was confused. _'Why is he singing so soft to a song like this? If it were me I would be screaming.' _In is thought. As Kyo kept singing softly then his voice cracked to the last part of the song which partly surprised to Grimmjow.

_No matter how had I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home this is not a home (x4)_

_I'm better off alone!_

Kyo layed on his back against the roof when he finished the song. Tears still roll on his soft smoothing face of his trying to get rid of the tears. Kyo still didn't sense Grimmjow in his presents. Grimmjow got up from where he was going over to Kyo standing over him sitting on his stomach. He felt Kyo flinch, when Kyo removed his hands away from his face. Grimmjow fro once looked worried. Kyo turned away from Grimmjow's glance with his face tainted pink. "What do you want?" in a weak soft voice. Woah, what ever happened to the strong talk, I can do anything better than you smartass Kyo we all knew and loved-ish? Grimmjow reached his hand towards Kyo's face turning his own making eyes contact. "I want answers." He said. Kyo slapped his hand away looking irritated. "Well, tough luck I got nothing for ya. Now get off me."

"Oh, let me try again. What are you so afraid of Kitty?"

Kyo clenched his teeth. "I don't have any fears."

Grimmjow could see it in his eyes lies, and fear. "You're lying. If you weren't afraid you wouldn't obey that jackass you hate so much like a slave, and would be here mopping and singing a song like the one you were singing." Kyo frozed. He knew that Grimmjow was right but was too stubborn to say so. "So, what if I am! What makes you think you anything about me! Just because of what you did this morning doesn't mean a goddamn thing! You don't how hard I try to beat that damn rat to be a part of the Sohma's! You just had to butt in!" Kyo crying. Grimmjow just glared at Kyo then embracing him in his arms. Kyo's eyes widen feeling the embrace of Grimmjow against his chest. Kyo never felt an embrace in so long he literally pounded on Grimmjow's chest of grief but it didn't really hurt him. Grimmjow hugged him tighter. "Maybe your right I don't know a damn thing about ya but, that doesn't I could start tryin'. I some things about you, like how you have a nice voice to your music, and love to be on the roof when wanting to be alone."

Kyo looked up at Grimmjow. "H-how did you?"

"I followed your scent and that's when I saw you on your school roof when I was browsing through the city." Kyo's face tuned red. "YOU STALKER!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Not my problem." He grabs the plate of Onigiri and hands them to Kyo. "Eat, I know you didn't eat anything." Kyo didn't say anything so he grabbed an Onigiri seeing it molded into a cat and started to eat it like a little kid.

"Hey…"

"Hn?"

"I'm….pretty happy that your apart cat zodiac" he whispered laying against his chest. Grimmjow didn't quiet catch that. "Your what now Kitty?" Kyo cringed a little "I said I'm happy that your apart of the cat zodiac." He whispered a little louder. Grimmjow wrapped his hands around his waist. "I can't hear you Kitty." He cooed. "I'm not repeating it!" "Oh come on I'm just kidding" he laughed. 'He not so bad after.' In Kyo's thought and smiled laying on Grimmjow's chest with his eyes close with a smile on his face. Grimmjow saw that he was asleep. He picked him up carried him off the roof and into bed with him in his arms.

A/N: I'm sorry for late update my sister wouldn't give me the computer and throwing a bitch fit for it. =_=; *sigh* Siblings…ANYWHOO~ Here is another chappy and I hope you and thank for the review I really thank you for that. More coming soon!

-+-Review-+-


	7. Chapter 7: Ulquiorra shows emotion

A/N: Hurrah! Chapter 7! I was thinking in this chapter I would put parts of the situations Ulquiorra is in to find Grimmjow. And some cute scenes of how he reacts to one of them.

Ulquiorra: You're a dead woman. What and how does this have to do with me finding that damn cat.

What? I think it's a great idea and you will figure it out! w

Ulquiorra jumped from dimension to dimension to find that troublesome idiot Grimmjow so far he found nothing that needs to Grimmjow. In each dimension he left nothing but rubble of destroyed buildings and blood. He started to grow impatience then entered another dimension: Death Note. As he entered through the portal he ended up in a place that looked like a hotel. Ulquiorra looked around his surroundings then saw a man who sat in a chair with his knees to his chest and looking at him in blank stare of his eyes that looked tired of no sleep. He wasn't in fear of him that startled Ulquiorra a bit. The two men locked eyes with each other still having silence between the two.

"Looking for someone?" the man asked

Ulquiorra blinked tilt his head a bit to the side wanting to know how he knew he was looking for someone. "Yes, I'm guessing you are as well?" He never asked anyone what they could be doing as is he could give a damn in the world. The stranger grabbed his cup of tea and held it near his lips. "Interesting, yes I am looking for someone," he took a sip of the tea, "might I ask who are you looking for?" Ulquiorra started to take a liking into the stranger since he was so straight forward and not waste time.

"A male stray cat somewhere in the six foot range short teal hair slit back and matching eyes with one arm and a scar on his stomach. Have you seen it?" The stranger looked at Ulquiorra in an observing look and closed his eyes shaking his head. "That must be some cat but I'm sorry but I don't think I know anyone in that description here." Ulquiorra sighed in disappointment and his stomach let a small growl. The stranger grabbed a plate of cake then glaring back at Ulquiorra. "Whatever did the cat you're looking for do to run away from home? Cake?" handing him the plate to him. Ulquiorra just stared at the plate that had the delicious pastry on it the looked at the stranger. "Go ahead you can have it I know you're hungry." He said. So Ulquiorra took the plate.

"….Thank…..you." he said in an awkward approach.

"Please sit." He sat and ate is pastry. He had never done this before, taking a break from an assignment? That was a big shock to himself. Ulquiorra was surprised how sweet it was nothing he had ever tasted. Then looked up at the stranger while he was observing him with a small smile and a chuckle.

"What is your name?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Nice name, my name is L."

'_What a name.'_ in Ulquiorra's thought. As he finished his pastry he looked back up at L to answer his question he asked earlier. "He isn't my cat I'm more like a babysitter. He ran away because he refused to come back home I tried forcing him back home, then he suddenly wasn't there. Now the owner wants me to go look for him." L was chuckling and Ulquiorra looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry I was listening then I realize that you have some pastry on your cheek." Ulquiorra's pale face started to turn a tainted pink. He was about to wipe it off til L got up and grabbed his arm. "'I'll get it." L licked his cheek. Ulquiorra was flushed red jumping up from his sit.."I-I-I think I should be going now." He said quickly opening a portal. L stared at Ulquiorra laughing a little. "

Sorry to straddle you, leaving so soon?" Knowingly L is smart as hell he sees that Ulquiorra is embarrassed (I wish he could show that much emotion in episodes).

"Ah…uh…yeah. The owner has me on a time limit to find that cat. He…is...uh short tempered." He hesitated to say with his face flushed red. _'Oh my god! What the hell did I do?' _in his thought. L stood up straighter one hand in his pocket and the other on his neck letting out a soft chuckle. "That bad aye? Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah it is. Goodbye L."

L surprised Ulquiorra with a kiss. .Of. . His eyes widen then he gave in the kiss kissing him back then parting away. "I hope you catch that cat and to hope to see you again Ulquiorra." L said in a smile. Ulquiorra looked to dazed nodding to whatever he meant. "Bye L." he said walking in the portal.

A/N: *squeals* OMG! Please Oh god please tell me how I did! I think I ended up shipping this couple. But this is Ulquiorra situation in trying to find the lost stubborn cat Grimmjow.

-+-Review-+-


	8. Chapter 8: Let me help you with that

As the morning came by the sunlight peeking through the window shining on Kyo's eyes. Groaning as he slowly waking up feeling next to him no one was there. Kyo got out of bed quickly seeing that Grimmjow wasn't in his room. He started to panic. Kyo quickly and quietly walking along the hallway. He knew that Shigure, Torhu, and the damn rat weren't awake this early until five more minutes.

"_Shhhhhh…. "_Went the shower water running.

Kyo sighed in relief. _'Oh he's just in the shower.' _He went back to his room to get ready.

After a long hot shower Grimmjow exited out the shower to dry off and looked in the mirror. _'School? I guess it won't be that bad, right? I'll probably be with that Kitty all day.' _Getting dressed and stealing Kyo's boxers while he was sleep, whichcame in handy. Grimmjow looked at himself in the dark blue uniform that Shigure gave him. Any shade of blue would fit Grimmjow great. Not buttoning the shirt all the way show some bare chest. Going back to Kyo's room seeing if he was already awake but when he got back he wasn't there. "Must be down stairs." Closing the door and heading down the stairs that were still not repaired, slowly hearing chatters and bickering.

"Don't drink from the carton, I don't wanna get your sick germs." Yuki having a glass in hand.

"I don't give a damn if you get cancer from it! I wanna drink it from the carton!" having in carton of milk crushed.

"Don't you two think it's a little early to fight right now?" Torhu smiled. (I don't see how she could do that =_=;) Yuki turned to Torhu, "I'm sorry Ms. Honda you're it is early to deal with childish behavior. Kyo fumed. "Hey don't be a suckup just because she said something you damn rat with his tail to far up his own ass!" Grimmjow laughed his ass off while finally coming down the steps. The three were straddled by his laugh. "Oh god that was a good one" trying to calm down from laughing "But she is right its way to early to jump down each other's throats." Torhu clapped her hands. "Oh Panther-chan! You look great in the uniform!"

Grimmjow brushed his hand through his hair looking at Yuki in a death stare making him walk away then back at Kyo who is clearly looking away of how 'nice' or should I say hot in his uniform, in a calm look. "Thanks, can we leave now?" Torhu nodded grabbing her things and waiting out the door for everyone to come. Yuki got his bag heading out the door with Torhu behind him. Grimmjow and Kyo also followed behind. The walk to school was very quiet until Torhu broke the silence. "So Panther-chan are you excited to meet some of the members of the zodiac?" in a gleaming smile.

"Sure…why not."

"Oh how I can't wait! They must be just as eager to meet you!"

Grimmjow lowered his head near Kyo's ear whispering. "Is she always like this?" Kyo nodded. "Yep." Grimmjow gave him a look. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"A little."

"Eh, sounds reasonable."

When they finally reached the school entering the building it was crowding with kids. _'Wow it's big on the inside. Not bad.' _In his thought. Grimmjow still following the three in the school and it surprised him that while they were walking the kids got out the way like they're kings. Hearing the whispers in the background like: 'Sohma's, It's Prince Yuki!, Who that guy with him he's hot. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin. Kyo looked at Grimmjow who grinning like he's all that.

"Why the hell are you grinning like that?" asked Kyo with his hands folded over his chest. Grimmjow looked at Kyo playfully then wrapping his arms around neck. "What? Can't I be happy Kitty?" he said teasing. Grimmjow's voice clearly threw Kyo off making him very red. "Ah, I didn't say that now get off me and stop calling me that!"

_L-O-V-E_

_We love Yuki, Yuki!_

_L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Love, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love!_

_The dramatically posing._

Grimmjow looked like 눈‸눈. "What the hell was that?" Yuki kept walking and so did the rest of them. "That is the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Worshipping that Yuki like a king" said Kyo. Seeing the girls who were saying that awful cheesy cheer fawning over Yuki Grimmjow was confused. _'Why treat that asshole like a Prince? What is Kitty then a servant? God that's really fucked up.' _In his thought. Torhu left to see her friends and Yuki left to the Student Council room. "So Kitty." Kyo looked up at Grimmjow still walking "What do you want, and get off me"

"No, and what do you do in the morning?"

"Nothing really probably be waiting in homeroom."

"Then homero—" Cut off by Kyo "But I'm not going"

Grimmjow let go of Kyo then surprising him by picking him up on his shoulders "GAH! Hey, hey put me down you bastard!" Kyo said hitting his back face is clearly red. Grimmjow was grinning groping on Kyo's ass. "No can do you're going to homeroom whether you like it or not." "Hey! Watch what your grabbing pervert! God I swear you're just as Shigure! Why do you even care whether or not I'm there or not?!" Grimmjow laughed as Kyo still struggled to break free. "It's like I said last night I'm willing to try to get to know ya. Meaning I want to be able to see you."

_Babump. _Kyo's heart nearly skipped a beat remembering what happened on the roof. He fell silent. While trying to find Kyo's homeroom everyone was staring at the two boys, more like a glare. Grimmjow ignored them all until he finally found the homeroom only because he spotted Torhu. Torhu turned around. "Ah! Panther-chan, you found the classroom," looking at Grimmjow seeing that he was carrying Kyo, "why are you carrying Kyo?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder. "Oh, this Kitten here tried to leave before the day even started. "Who the hell you calling a kitten?!" Kyo hitting his back as hard as he could. All Grimmjow and Torhu could do was laugh at Kyo's situation until Grimmjow felt a bulge in Kyo's pants near his shoulder. "Oh second thought I gotta talk to the kitten about something."

"Okay just try to make it back before the bell."

"How long till we got?"

"Uh…" she looked at the clock, "10 minutes."

Grimmjow grinned. "That's more than enough time. We'll be back before than."

"Wait! Hold the hell up I got nothing to say to you! . ." screaming on the top of his lungs as the two exited out the room. Grimmjow grinned even more finally reaching the boy's bathroom locking it putting Kyo down to his feet. "About time you put me down. Why the hell do I care you need to t-" cut off by Grimmjow shoving him into the corner making him straddle.

"What the hell was that for?!" Grimmjow pinned Kyo against the wall giving Kyo a rough sloppy passionate kiss. Kyo trying his best trying to resist and tried to break free from Grimmjow's grip. Kyo was smaller than Grimmjow so it was little, well a very big, challenge for him. Feeling Grimmjow's tongue around Kyo's lips trying to enter. Grimmjow knew he wouldn't budge at this point so he pushes his knee pushing up against his erection. Kyo let out a moan letting his mouth slip open. 'Bingo.' In Grimmjow's thought. Entering into Kyo's mouth exploring the taste and feeling his tongue against his. Kyo pushed back for air.

"*pants* You tempting…*pants* bas *pants* tard…" face taintedly pink. Grimmjow leaned in against Kyo's ear whispering huskly."You know the reason why I brought you here, Kitty?" Kyo feeling Grimmjow's warm breath tickling in his ear making chills go down his spine. Grimmjow releasing a free hand on top of Kyo's hard erection. Kyo gasped.

"N-no."

"The reason why I brought you here was because of this." He began to rub against to erection making Kyo arch his back sending out a medium sound moan. Grimmjow was simply teasing poor Kyo he wasn't sure he was experienced or not but who cared at least he got be with his 'Kitty.' Grimmjow released Kyo from a pinned position kneeling down toward his erection. "W-what are you?" Kyo stuttered

"Relax." He said undoing his pants dropping it down to his ankle. "Oi, very awake aren't ya?" giving it a strokes seeing a little pre-cum drip. Grimmjow put the erection in his mouth sucking it quickly since he didn't really know how he got until they had to go back to the class room. Kyo's knees felt weak his heart was beating rapidly. Kyo grabbed a hold of Grimmjow's hair for support to hold himself. Letting out grunts and curses under his breath knowing that he was close. Grimmjow bobbing his head up and down quickly he knew that Kyo was close as well.

"_Grimmjow!"_

Giving a few hard pumps making Kyo climax into his mouth of his seed of the salty but sweet taste swallowing it all. Removing himself from Kyo's member and looking at Kyo's flushed face. Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Just fuckin' gorgeous you are~." He whispered, "Come on were going to be late." Kyo hesitatitly nodded pulling up his trousers and zipping them up and heading back to homeroom. Grimmjow had his head held high like he won the damn lottery, as for Kyo he looked like a tomato a ripe tomato completely embarrassed.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done!~ *looks at the time* Well holy shit 3:50 am I deserve a fucken gold stare! Yes! I hope you enjoy that smutty little scene and thank you ! XD your review made my…I guess morning now lol it really made me laugh. **

**Next time in Panther meet Kitty:**

**Grimmy gets to meet the other zodiacs! And one of them surprise the rest the group to Grimmjow! Could Kyo fall for Grimmjow? Will Akito find out? Will I stop asking question? Who knows until next time~! **


	9. Chapter 9:I'm not jealous even tho I am

**A/N: Hello Everyone! It's my birthday today! I thought I write another chapter on my birthday since I really didn't have anything to do this morning. **

**Ulquiorra: Happy Birthday deadly woman.**

**Thank you! Love you too~ (he's still mad :P )**

**Grimmjow: Happy Birthday Anime!**

**Kyo: Happy Birthday.**

**Awe thanks guys~**

**Grimmjow: Now time for those Birthday punches *cracks knuckles***

**O_O stay away!**

* * *

As the two boys make it back to the class, with 2 minutes to spare, the whole class was staring at them like food. "Did you two have a nice talk?" asked Torhu sitting with her friends. Kyo's face gotten redder and Grimmjow grinned wide. "Yeah we had a good talk, didn't we Kitty?" Kyo had sat down mumbling "Shut the hell up." Grimmjow chuckled at looked at Torhu and the two other girls that were with her. "My, what strange waves coming that boy." Said the girl with braided black hair. "Oh is that so. Torhu who is that?" asked a girl with long blonde hair. "Oh that's Grimmjow. He's part of the Sohma family staying with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure."

"Grimmjow these are my friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan."

"How do you do?" Hana said.

"Yo." Uo nodded.

Grimmjow nodded back as a hello sitting down in a desk near Kyo. Uo stared at Grimmjow in squinted eyes observing him. She was a bit surprised that he was 'related' somehow Grimmjow clearly knew that she starring so he stared back. Now it looked like a Mexican standoff. Hana joined in not shorty after trying to read off his waves. "So you're related to that sour puss orangey?" Kyo's head popped up. "Screw you Yankee!" Grimmjow looked at Kyo in surprised. "That's the Yankee you were talking about?" Torhu and Kyo nodded. "And Hana is physic." Grimmjow turned to Hana in confusion before he could get the words out his mouth Hana cut him off. "If you're going to ask if I read minds then yes I do by your waves. And Grimmjow you give out such great waves"

"Ah now that is coolest thing ever." Sounding like a little child looking at a new toy.

'Bing! Bing! Bing!' went the bell.

All the kids came fawning in like a pack of goats but they didn't sit in their seats they literally were surrounding Grimmjow as if they were going to eat him. In some case of a fangirl yes they would. Kyo looked annoyed, Torhu tried not to panic so none of them get transformed by the people that are surrounding them, and Hana and Uo looked at the people like back-the-hell-up-or-else-I'll-hurt-you. Questions were being throw at both Kyo and Grimmjow:

"Are you two really related?"

"What's his name?"

"Is your hair natural or dyed?"

Grimmjow completely ignored all the question that were being thrown at him as he same with Kyo since they both were getting annoyed. One girl thought it be smart to grab Grimmjow's arm to trying to press her chest against it. Kyo looked at the situation getting very annoyed. '_Who does she is trying to get him all filled up?' in his thought. _Kyo realized what he just said in his head. _'No, no, no! I don't even like the guy! So why does it feel like I'm…..Of course not I'm not jealous…..right?"_ "-ff me." The sound Grimmjow's voice. While Kyo snapped back in reality seeing that now there were two girls attached his arms. A brunette (the same chick that tried to grab Kyo's arm) and a short haired blonde. "Come on don't be shy~" "We don't bite.~" Kyo looked like he was going to kill a bitch_. 'Oh but I do.'_

" . .Arms." in a calming voice with a hint of irritation.

"Awww, but—"No Kyo completely lost it.

"CAN'T YOU STUPID GIRLS TAKE A DAMN HINT ALREADY HE LET GO OF HIS FUCKEN ARMS! GODDAMIT YOUR SO FUCKEN ANNOYING!" The two girls looked at Kyo in a blank stare and quiet. Torhu stared wide eyes at Kyo, Hana and Uo looked surprised, and Grimmjow surprised as well. Kyo has never in his years has ever taken up for someone. That was a big shock to the crowd around them looked at the girls seeing that they were going to say something. The two tighten the grip on Grimmjow's arms looking furious, what we like to call a bitch fit. "You're just jealous that you don't look as good as your cousins do and get this attention from girls!" spatted the blonde.

_Strike One_

"Yeah, that's why you're so lonely wishing you had this." Another spat said brunette.

_Strike Two_

"Also why should we take a hint? It's you that should take the hint…I mean look at you why can't you be _**more like Yuki**_. Charming, smarts, perfect. Everything that you're not. So piss off.

_Strike Three your out bitch._

Grimmjow was angrier than Kyo he wanted to kill the two girls but it would be too much of a hassle even though it was easy for him to do it. He watched Kyo quickly get out his desk and throwing it out the way making the crowd around them flinch except Grimmjow, Hana, and Uo-chan. "Don't you ever compare me to something heartless as that person you called a prince!" Grimmjow saw the look in his dimmed orange eyes enraged ready to kill in an instant, and ready to cry tear but they didn't fall. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "You'll protect us won't you?" they both asked. It was too late for them they should've know what they were getting themselves into. "**You make me sick."** Grimmjow looked down at the two girls. "W-what?" Grimmjow broken the grip from the girls twisting their hand to their backs. "Gah!" Everyone looked surprised even Kyo. Kyo did the same thing when he came here just leave out the part of jumping out the window. "**How could you compare that jackass to Kitty? How pathetic…T'ch you people make me sick."** He said in rage pushing the girls to the ground. The two got up quickly crying and ran out the room.

"That's amazing! It's about time they put those girls in their place." Uo-chan cheered. The crowd around them were now scared to encounter with Grimmjow so they scattered away. Grimmjow walked toward Kyo putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay Kitty?" Kyo calmed himself down letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah I'm fine."

Bing! Bing! Bing! Homeroom was over.

"Well that was a very interesting morning. Do don't you say Torhu?" asked Hana.

"W-well yeah it was a very big surprise to me too."

While exiting out of homeroom as Hana, Uo-chan, and Torhu splited way to class and saying their goodbyes. Leaving Grimmjow, Kyo, and Torhu going to class. It was a silent walk Torhu wanted to break the silence until she heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"TTTOOOOOOORRRRRRRHHHHUUUUUUU!"

All three of the turned around seeing Momiji running towards them and Hatsuharu following behind him walking. "Hi Momiji-chan and Haru-chan!" she said with a smile. Kyo saw that Momiji was going to hug Torhu so he quickly stopped him by smacking him in the head. "OW! WAAh! Torhu Kyo hit me!" "You dipshit were in school!"

"Kyo-kun is right Momiji were in school we don't want anyone to see you transform. Okay?"

"OKAY!" Momiji turned and looked at Grimmjow. "Ah! You must be the Grimmy!" _'Grimmy?_' "Pfft! What stupid pet name!" Kyo hold in his laughter. "Waah! Grimmy you don't think its stupid?" Grimmjow looked down at Momiji ruffling his hair. "Of course not, since Grimmy rhymes with Kitty." Grimmjow smirked and Kyo stopped trying to laugh. _'You son of bitch!' _

"I'm glad you two are getting along! Momiji is half German and Japanese. And that's Hatsuharu but we call him Haru for short."

"Hello Grimmjow."

Grimmjow nodded. "German you say?"

"Ja! Ich spreche Deutsch Grimmy, als ich von dir erzählt Ich habe gehört, Ihr Nachname und ich dachte, Sie sprachen Deutsch als gut. (Yes! I speak german Grimmy when I was told about you I heard your last name and I thought you spoke german as well.) Haru, Torhu, and Kyo looked at Momiji. "I don't think he understands Momiji" said Haru.

"Nun, ja, ich spreche Deutsch nur nicht die ganze Zeit, aber ich bin überrascht, dass Sie bemerkt, (Well, yes I do speak german just not all the time but I'm surprised you noticed)

"Wait you mean to tell me that you understand what he said?" asked Kyo

"Yep, I'm also half german."

"That's awesome! Now on important matters~" Momiji cooed.

"And what would that be Momiji-chan?"

"KYO HAS THE HOTS FOR GRIMMY!" Momiji shouted loud and proud. Kyo turned beet red and giving Momiji a hard noogy. "Shut the hell up you crazy brat!" Grimmjow looked at Kyo whose face it very red to the comment Momiji sent. A soft chuckle Grimmjow let out seeing that had a funny reaction. Haru looked at Grimmjow and walked up to him. "I wanna fight you." That stopped everyone. "You always like to pick fights with people don't you Haru." Said Kyo letting go of Momiji. "What I just wanna know how strong he is. He looks well-built so why not." Grimmjow grinned. "I accept that challenge."

"You two aren't going to fight now, if you do you'll get into trouble."

"Oh no Torhu not here at Shigure's place. Since tomorrow is the weekend I would enjoy a good fight."

"Also dann! Samstag Showdown! (Alright then! Saturday Showdown!) See you later you guys.~" Momiji waved goodbye. They all said their goodbyes then went on walk to class. Torhu had to go to work soon so she left the two boys when said her farewell. The walk was very awkward between the two until Grimmjow broke the silence. "Thanks." Kyo looked up at Grimmjow confused. "For what?"

"From this morning."

Kyo scoffed. "No, I should be thanking you for doing what you did I kinda overreacted." He said slucking. He didn't overreact just jealous."Whaaat?," Grimmjow put his arms over his shoulder"That wasn't overreacting those idiots should've know what they were getting themselves into when they said that shit." Kyo softly chuckled. "Say Kitty?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were jealous by any chance." In a testy voice. Grimmjow knows that he was but he just wants to see will Kyo admit it. Kyo looked away from Grimmjow with his arms crossed. "No I wasn't jealous! How could I be jealous?"

"Well, if you weren't jealous you one not shout those girls to get off my arm. Two you would look at me in the eyes when I asked the question." Kyo knew he was right on all those but as stubborn he was he still didn't admit it. "Nope I'm not jealous." If he didn't admit it then he would have to get it out of him. Tickle him. "Hey what are yo—" cut off. "If you won't admit it then I'm going to tickle it out of you." "You wouldn't da-GAAHAHHAHABATSTArD!" Kyo ran away from Grimmjow with him chasing him smiling.

In the shadows a figure appeared. "Well this looks interesting." Said Akito.

* * *

**A/N: Sorrrry! I ended up posting a few days after my birthday since I went out all day. Here is another chappy!**

**Next Time on Panther meet Kitty…**

**Saturday rolls around for a Showdown between Grimmjow and Hatsuharu. More members come to visit but what happens when Kagura comes along? Stay tone~~~!**


	10. Chapter 10:Saturday Showdown

From the shadow of where Akito wanted to drop a surprise visit to the other Sohma's until she heard yelling and…laughing? She turned her head to see where the sound was coming from then seeing Kyo running away from Grimmjow smiling .She got out her camera and snapped a quick photo. "Well, this looks interesting." In an evil smirk. _'I guess Shigure didn't have his foot in his mouth this time.' _Akito knew something was wrong in this picture. Very wrong. Kyo, the cat, isn't supposed to be happy. He's the cat nobody wants the cursed cat. He's a monster. But seeing that Grimmjow she heard about he's doing something to make Kyo happy. Akito didn't want that. She remembered when Shigure informed her of how in the world this Grimmjow came in the picture.

_Hitori walked in the room informing her that Shigure wanted to see her. "Akito, Shigure is here to see you." Akito on the floor giving Hitori a gloomy tired look as if she just woken up from a nap. "And may why he be here?" "He said he has some information that may interest you." Akito's eyes widen "Interesting, eh? Send him in." Hitori bowed and let Shigure enter into the room leaving the two alone to discuss some rather important matters. Akito sat up slouching against the wall. "Now what is this important information you need to tell me? It better be good you interrupted me in a good nap." She spatted. Shigure wasn't amused he was used of her talking to him like that. Shigure softly chuckled,"Hoho, calm down Akito. I'll give you the information then I'll leave you to your nap. Okay?"_

"_Fine. Now what is it?"_

"_Torhu had discovered another member of the zodiac. She found him in the forest half-conscious confusing it with Kyo seeing that it had a tail like Kyo. His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez age 16. I just got finish talking to him about the Sohma curse and rules. He is simple confused at this point but he can figure it out. "_

_Akito's face cringed. "Another member of the zodiac? That's impossible there are only 12 members of the zodiac minus the cat. What animal was it?"_

"_A Blue Panther." He smirked. _

_Her eyes widened in complete insanity and wide grin across her face. Akito knows that now there is another cat in Sohma's Curse not caring how there is another member part of the cat family. Simply putting that she has now two kitties to torture. That cat has no freedom, his life is written for him. But Akito forgot one small thing to ask. How does Kyo react now that there is another cat in the family? "Shigure." "Hmm?" "How does the Panther react to Kyo?" Shigure looked up from his fan with firm look in his eyes. Oh how looks could kill. "Right now Kyo hates him…for now." Akito lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "For now? What happened?" Now she was completely interested on hearing on what happened this morning. "Hmph. Kyo looked very surprised when he saw another like him I believe that he hid his excitement. Yuki on the other hand he automatically disliked him when Grimmjow transformed back into his human form finding out that he is a zodiac member."_

'_Typical Yuki.'_

"_Grimmjow did something that surprised me and I think Kyo was surprised as well." "Oh really what would that be?" "He stood up for Kyo against Yuki."_

_Akito looked bewilded then began to laugh she believe it if the world depended on it. The cat has no friends it was a nobody. That panther couldn't really like Kyo…could it? Akito clenched her fist at her sided in a slight of frustration. "That's not possible! That monster couldn't possibly stand up against Yuki. Let alone Kyo can't beat Yuki." Shigure stopped her right there. "I didn't say fight. I meant that he stood his ground for Kyo." Akito shook her head in disapproval she couldn't believe what was happening that Panther was giving Kyo hope and she didn't want that. Since this Grimmjow is now part of the Sohma's now it was time to put some things into action. "Let him stay and enroll him into school with Kyo and Yuki." Shigure nodded. "I'll do that. Now I'll be off and leave you to your peaceful nap." He got up and headed out the door._

"_So if this Grimmjow is giving Kyo hope and thinking that he can get away with anything, "Akito chuckled "they both know to learn their place as zodiac cat."_

Akito lefted school grounds.

* * *

~Time-Lapse: The weekend~

Bright and early Saturday morning Kyo was in the shower and Grimmjow clearly still asleep on Kyo's bed. Kyo came in the room smelling fresh from a hot shower with a towel around his neck with his hair still dripping_. 'He's still alsleep?' _ He look over at the futon and he was spread across it. Kyo found it quite amusing he looked different more peaceful. Toned body muscle and skin, hair that lines up perfectly, and a his touch is bre-. Kyo stopped himself he knew that was getting ahead of himself turning red just by the thought of Grimmjow's 'little talk' in the bathroom. But he knew that will never happen since he is a cat and a monster says Akito. Kyo shook his head. "It's never gonna happen I can't have happiness even if you tried" he muttered. While that was on his chest now, Kyo wanted to prank him in his sleep. He grabbed his Beats putting them over Grimmjow's ears and plugging his mp3 into it putting a song call 'King for a Day by Pierce the Veil' (you know why I picked this song) on full blast. Then pressed play.

_Imagine living like a King someday!_

_A single night without a ghost in the walls_

_And if the bass shakes the earth underground_

_We'll start a new revolution_

_NOW!_

Grimmjow jumped from his from the futon causing him to fall off it. Kyo looked down at Grimmjow trying to hold in a laugh. Grimmjow darted a death glare. Looking at his blue ocean you can easily drown in them. Even though the Grimmjow was mad as all hell Kyo found it hot. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YA' TRYING TO DO MAKE ME GO DEATH?!" he yelled. "I don't dunna, maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?" In a teasing voice. Grimmjow grabbed Kyo's leg and dragged him down in the floor. "GAAAH!" Grimmjow pinned him down looking down at Kyo. "Always keep your guard up or you'll be in this position."

"What makes you so sure, Panther?"

Grimmjow growled and leans into his ear, "Because I'm King baby." In a huskily voice. While Grimmjow was trying to be hot stuff, which he was, Kyo had a plan. "Oh, if your king," he broke Grimmjow's grip and flipped him over leaving him on top,"He wouldn't let his guard down." Grimmjow looked dumbfound since he didn't what just happened but he did get a great view of Kyo plus a dirty image. "You know Kitty we could do so much in this position." Kyo's face turned red then scoffed looking away from his face. "W-Whatever. Haru and Momiji should be here in a few hours. Showers free if you need it." Kyo got up from pinning Grimmjow then walking out the door.

'_FUCK! WHY YOU BE SO DAMN CUTE GODDAMIT!'_

Grimmjow got up from the floor then spotting Kyo's Mp3. Out of curiosity of the music he listens to the song he blasted in his ear caught his attention. "King for a Day? Sounds like a song just for me." Picking up the beats and listen to the song.

A few hours past Shigure, Yuki, Torhu, Kyo, and Grimmjow in the living watching some TV show until there was a knock."Wow here already?" Kyo got up from his seat, so did Torhu, and opened the door. "TOOOOHHHRUUU!" Momiji jumped and hugged Torhu and transformed. Grimmjow turned his head quickly. "Hey Momiji!" she hugged the bunny. Grimmjow turned to Shigure "Is that?" "Yep that's what happens when the opposite sex of the Sohma's Curse is hugged." Turning his attention back to the front door. Haru walked in the door and a two more little kids came behind him. "Hello."

"Hi stupid women."

"H-hi onii-chan"

Grimmjow got up from his seat and walked over to everybody else by the door. "So, you guys must be the other zodiacs I've heard about." Momiji yelled, "YEP!" Then he transformed back into his human form dressing himself quickly. "Panther-chan this is Kisa, and that's Hiro" Torhu pointed Kisa had brownish orange hair and was afraid of Grimmjow (he can't look that scary) and Hiro brown tall for his age looked as if he didn't give a damn. "Soooo, if you're a rabbit then what are all you?"

"Shigure is a dog, Yuki is a rat, Kisa is a Tiger, and Haru an Ox" Torhu pointed out.

Grimmjow gasped. 'If Yuki is a rat then that means…'

Yuki got up from his seat turning to everyone. "Why are you all here anyway?" he asked. "Oh Haru challenged Grimmy to fight! He just wants to know if he's tough!"

"Take it outside my house has been damaged enough between those two."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _went the door.

"Why are you guys keep popping up?" Kyo said in irritation as he opened the door he turned pale. Kagura was at the door. "Hello my belo—" Kyo shut the door quickly and turned to Grimmjow. "Run." Grimmjow looked confused until he jumped once he saw a arm punched through the door. "_**Open the door now**_" Kyo ran from the door but Kagura broke the door down and tackled Kyo down and hugged him, more like suffocate him. "Oh Kyo how I miss you! Did you miss me?" "HELL NO! GET OFF!"

Kagura looks at Kyo in a hurt look. "How could you say that to your bride Kyo how cruel of you." Grimmjow snapped his head towards Kagura walking over to the two. "Uh excuse, yeah sorry to rain on your parade but who are you?" Kargura didn't let go of Kyo but she got up and looked at Grimmjow. "AAH! You must be the other member of the zodiac! I'm Kagura Sohma and this is _**my **_future husband Kyo~" _Who does she think she is? _Grimmjow let out a low growl and sending her daggering glares grabbing Kyo and dragging him to the backyard where everyone magically went to. Grimmjow cursed under his breath letting go of his hand and going in the middle of the yard where Haru was to begin the fight. "Alright! The Saturday Showdown begin!" Momiji shouted. 'He seems pissed off.' Kyo's thought as he stands and watches the match. Grimmjow round house kicked Haru hard making him fly a few meters away from the house. A deadly silence."I think I over did it." "WOOoaAhh! That was awesome!" Torhu shouted.

"Heh, Anyone can beat Hatsuharu but can he beat Yuki?" Hiro said in a challenge. Haru came back from wherever he came from the kick but Haru went Black. "That was great! But lets makes things interesting a two on two. Me and Yuki against You and Kyo. Wadya say?" Grimmjow grinned looking at Kyo then loking back at Haru. "Yeah."

Yuki let out a sigh. "This will be a waste of time I've beaten Kyo more times than I could count."

"Pfft! As if you could count at all." Kyo added his two cent. Now Yuki really wanted to kick his ass so he went to Haru's side and Kyo went to Grimmjow's side. Kyo felt excited then panicking at the same time then Grimmjow put his hand on his shoulder. Kyo looked up looking into his eyes that say a lot that he wasn't up to no good. Perfect! "Calm down and just follow my ledge." He didn't argue just nodded. Black Haru and Yuki charged at the two fast and boy they looked pissed. "Arm!" Grimmjow shouted. Kyo reacted slow so Grimmjow grabbed Kyo's arm and swinging himself and Kyo then letting go hitting Yuki and Haru on impact which lead to knocking the air out of them. That kept them on the edge of their seats. Kyo final got a hit on Yuki. Sending him 3 meters away. As the hit the ground Kyo rolled off the two he felt a sharp pain in his ankle._'Great, now I twisted my ankle.'_ Kyo looked up seeing that Yuki and Haru are down for the count. 'Wha? I didn't do that did I?'

"Alright! Nice Kitty! We win!" Grimmjow shouted and ran towards them so did the others. Shigure was far surprised that Yuki was defeated to Kyo and Grimmjow. Now this will be news to Akito. "Are you guys okay?" Torhu asked in worry. Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji were looking at Grimmjow and Kyo. "How did you do that Grimmy?" Grimmjow turned and glared down at the three in confusion. "Do what? Win?"

"Well, yeah… We know that Kyo been trying to win against Yuki for years but now…just how did you guys do it?" Kisa asked in her small voice.

"It's called Team Work." He smiled.

As Torhu was helping up Kyo he chuckled, "You called that Team Work? You lunged me into them with my feet making me twist my ankle."

"Exactly! My strength with your foot 'bout your ankle though."

"So the winner are Grimmy and Kyo!" Momiji cheered. "I'll carry Kitty Torhu. You can get the other two" Torhu nodded and helped up Yuki and Momiji got Haru. Grimmjow carried Kyo on his back with a heavly happy grin while walking back to the house. "Why are you smiling about?" "What? Aren't you happy the you got to beat that jackass, I know I am." He had a point it's been years since he tried to beat Yuki now he has with the help of Grimmjow. "Yeah I guess you're right."

'_**You'll never be happy! I won't allow it!'**_

Kyo held his arms tighter around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow turned his head slightly to Kyo's, whose is buried in his neck. "Hey Kitty?" As much Kyo hated that pet name he gave him now he obviously didn't care anymore. "What?" _'He answered without arguing? Le gasp._' "That Kagura girl…Is she always that crazy?"

"Oh god where could I begin with that. Yes she has always been that crazy! You saw what she did to the door when she got here!"

"Hmph, yeah I saw that it surprised me…What was that crap she was going on about marriage?" _'Yeah just explain that bullshit to me'_ Kyo groaned. "When we were little she asked me would I marry her," Grimmjow frowned then about to say something but Kyo beat him to it, "but before I could answer her question I was going to say no then she threaten me if I didn't she'll throw a boulder at me! I don't even like her like that!" '_Phew thank god! She ain't getting my Kitty!_' On the way back to the house Kagura was there on the porch waiting for everyone to return. The rest of the group was right behind them. Kagura ran up to Grimmjow and Kyo, "You've finally returned! Oh no, Kyo you're injured let me bandage you!"

"Wai—HAGH!" Grimmjow was being chocked by Kyo's tight grip around his neck while Kagura is trying to pull him off. "Come on Kyo I can't heal your wounds if you won't let go of Grimmjow."

"Like hell you're going to heal me! I'm not letting go you psycho!" he yelled

Kagura let go of Kyo and Kyo loosen his grip Grimmjow's neck. He gasped for air, "What the hell Kitty?! Trying to kill me already?"

"Hey don't blame me she tried to yank me to the ground!"

"Psycho?" Kagura said. The two turned their attention to Kagura. She put her arms around Kyo's stomach. Kyo was now terrified of what she now going to do next Grimmjow could feel it too from where Kyo about to clench harder around his neck.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT KYO YOU BIG MEANY! I'M GOING TO BE YOUR BRIDE SOONER OR LATER AND YOU'RE BEING SO MEAN! JUST LET ME HEAL YOU SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" She spinned the two off the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed. The group just stared at what was happening. "Uh sh-shouldn't we help them?" Torhu asked. "No, she'll eventually. Now let's get inside and lay these two down." Shigure suggested. So they went inside not helping. Kyo was feeling dizzy and ended up losing his grip on Grimmjow's neck letting go of Grimmjow and sending him to the roof."

Meanwhile the living room…

"Well, now that the little Showdown is over Torhu what's for lunch?"

"Well—"

_**CRASH! **_Went the roof.

"Oh, look it's raining men." Hiro said.

"And there goes my roof." Said Shigure dramatically. After Grimmjow went flying into the roof and landing on his back saying some rather colorful vocabulary.

'_If that's the way she wants to play it then let's play!'_

**A/N: HEEEEEEY! I finally finished chappy 10! It took up to 6 pages and this chapter was alittle tricky for me to write since I just kept laughing at it while I was writing it. But anywho! I'm sorry for taking so long **

**Next time on Panther meet Kitty:**

**Kagura and Grimmjow are trying to get Kyo, but he doesn't know that Grimmjow is. Ulquiorra in trouble with Aizen? Stay tune!~**


	11. Chapter 11:Two can play at this game

_**A/N: Helllo Everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while since my mom forgot the laptop at work over the holiday. Now I finally I back and thank you for the reviews! It made my day after I came back for a hard day of conditioning for sports.**_

_**Guest: Kagura vs. Grimmjow I can't wait to see that!**_

_**LaverdaHarleyIndian: I hope Grimmjow kicks Kagura's arse! Or better yet, SHOWS her that he has Kitty! I think a lovely snog would do just nicely ;) Lol, Love the fic! But maybe you should try spell-and grammar-checking before uploading?**_

_**And you totally read my mind! Also I'll double check before I upload. Oh! And warning: some gore-ish due to the part in with Ulquiorra and Aizen**_

_**Well enjoy the show~!**_

* * *

Grimmjow getting up with his elbows supporting him to sit up from being slinged through the roof of Kagura swinging Kyo off him, he was totally pissed now. Torhu went over to Grimmjow to see if he was in any hurt at all. "You okay Panther-chan?" Grimmjow carefully got up from the ground and looked at Shigure. "Sorry 'bout the roof I'll fix it later." Shigure nodded. "Very well then at least you'll fix it up from Kagura's temper for Kyo." Then he left the room looking at Torhu to answer her question. "Yeah, I'm alright." _I just wanna kill this bitch! _Grimmjow brushed his hands through his hair letting out a deep sigh. In a few seconds a loud scream from outside sounding like Kyo and Kagura yelling at each other.

"OW! HEY! HEY! YOUR DOING IT WRONG LET GO YOUR HURTING MY ANKLE YOU PSYCOTIC BITCH!" Kyo wincing in pain while Kagura gripping his injured ankle.

"Oh be quiet being such a big baby Kyo it doesn't hurt all that bad. And besides I know what I'm doing." With a smile telling you that she totally doesn't what she's doing. Kyo tried to escape her grasped then Kagura tightening the grip on his ankle quickly finishing wrapping his ankle. "Finished!" Grimmjow went back outside and his jaws dropped seeing Kyo tied up in bandages. _What the hell did she do?! _"UNTIE ME!" Kagura shaking her head no. "Your injured Kyo of course I'm not undoing the wrapping." In a glee. Grimmjow marched over to the two pushing Kagura out the way. "No, no, no no you're doing it all wrong!" Grimmjow yelled and unwrapping the bandages. Kyo face looked soften when Grimmjow rebandaged his ankle the right way. "Is that better Kitty?" Kyo looked up at Grimmjow and nodded. "Yeah a little just feels sore."

"I'll go get some ice."

Kagura on the other hand felt as if she were missing something here. Something big that just couldn't put her finger on it. So she went and followed Grimmjow into the kitchen getting some ice for Kyo's ankle. As Grimmjow did Kagura standing in the doorway arms crossed leaning against the doorway staring at him with a mad look. Grimmjow turned and looked slightly annoyed by Kagura. "What do you want, Kagura?"

"You may be a new member of the zodiac but you don't know a single thing about Kyo. He's mine and mine alone." A sound of jealousy. "So, stay out of my way."

_Is the bitch serious? Kitty said it himself he didn't have any interest in her._

Grimmjow snickered. "Whatever, who ever said he was yours? He is his own person and he doesn't show any interest in you. You can tell he shows it so if you even tell me what I can or can't do I crush you myself." In a harsh tone walking past her. Kagura was fuming with angry then had an idea_. 'If you wanna play that way then so beat it! You will not interfere me getting Kyo then you got another thing coming!'_

* * *

After leaving the dimension of Death Note of getting a 'sweet surprise' from L, Ulquiorra was spacing out and not focused at all. His face was flushed red with his hand in his face in complete embarrassment. 'Oh god why did he have to do that?! Now I can't focus on where I'm going!' Noting knowing where he was going meaning then the portal was opening randomly coming and going. "GAH! Why those lips soft sweet tinted tangy tart pastry of strawberries taste! FUCK!"

The portal opened back to Hueco Mundo back in Aizen's office. Ulquiorra ended up running into a wall swearing under his breath. Aizen looked up with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Well, that is certainly not like you to swear like that Ulquiorra." Said Aizen looking up at him. Ulquiorra straighten out himself and controlling his blush on his face trying not to think of L in front of Aizen. "So," He flinched "did you find Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra looked to the ground. "No my Lord I haven't found him. I've looked through many dimension but they have Grimmjow." Aizen frowned. "Please Ulquiorra show me what you've seen while being away searching." Ulquiorra quickly looking up at Aizen in panic. '_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He'll see L and what he did!' _"Y-Yes my Lord." Doing as he was told in a hesitated manner getting his eye and crushing it to show what he has seen while he was away. Knowing that Aizen is always has a calm look on his face in any situation Ulquiorra was actually afraid. Fear. Frighten. First time in his life he's been with Aizen. Ulquiorra was shaking with fear and curiosity of what was Aizen was thinking. "Hmmm…Interesting." They were at the part of where he entered the Death Note dimension. He was shaking like a leaf. Aizen opening his eyes and slowly walking toward Ulquiorra. Hearing those footsteps coming closer towards him he opened his eyes in horror causing him to step back. "Why do you hesitate? I'm merely not doing anything." _Yet. _Ulquiorra stood still as Aizen without hesitation hit him hard in the gut knocking the air out of him causing to gasp for air. Bended over clenching his stomach and land on his knees. "M-my Lord…?" Aizen didn't say anything continue to encounter Ulquiorra by kneeing him in the chest causing snapping sounds of broken bones. Ulquiorra screamed in agony coughing up blood (sounds like Ceil's scream but voice a little deeper) "P-please m-m-my Lord… I'm s-sorry." His voice trembles as Aizen grabs him by the neck slamming against the wall leaving a big crater. "Sorry? A sorry doesn't make your situation any easier on you is there?" in a calm soothing voice each word feeling like daggers stabbing him over and over.

Ulquiorra having blood dripping down his mouth and a tear sliding down his cheek. "N-no my *cough* L-lord." Aizen gripping tighter leaning into his ear. "No more distraction?" Ulquiorra was nearly out of air and tears and blood kept seeping out quickly. "Yes m-my L-lord! I-I promise!" Aizen let go of him hearing him gasping for air trembling to get up. "Good. Now go and find Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looked up at Aizen nodding slightly then opening up the portal leaving.

* * *

Grimmjow returned back to Kyo with the icepack for his ankle. Kyo looked at Grimmjow with an oblivious look knowing that Kagura must've annoyed him to death. Grimmjow carefully placing the ice on his foot then looking up at Kyo. "What?" Kyo shrugged. "You seemed annoyed the hell out of you Kagura did it, didn't she?" Grimmjow let out a deep sigh. "Yeah she really did. God I don't see how anyone can deal with the bitch."

"No kidding. I ask myself the same thing."

Momiji at the corner of the door way in a cheerful mood as usual staring at the two talk. "Kyo has the hots Grimmy! ~~~" he singed. Kyo tuned red in the face "NO I DO NOT! SHUT IT YOU BRAT!" then looking up at Grimmjow in embarrassment. _At least I think so…Of course not! Could I? _Kyo shook his head. Grimmjow giving Momiji a noogy Kyo gave a soft chuckle. "What do you want Momiji?"

"Torhu asked what would you guys like to eat?"

"Anything really. I don't care what she makes."

"Same with me but to no leeks nor Miso unless its soup."

"Roger that!" Momiji got out of Grimmjow's grasp running to Torhu in the kitchen. Grimmjow turned to Kyo, "You wanna go inside?" "Sure" Grimmjow carried him bridal style. Feeling the embrace of Grimmjow's chest a sweet scent of Vanilla. Kyo felt drowned in his sweet scent it made him a little dizzy. Grimmjow and Kyo entered in the room Kagura in shock how Grimmjow carrying Kyo. _Who does he thinks he is?! I'm gonna be Kyo's wife it's my job to take care of him! _ As Kagura having an evil aura around her she put in a fake smile and pretended like everything was normal. Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji sitting on the floor watch an anime and Torhu in the kitchen. Settling Kyo down on the couch daggering a look over at Kagura.

"Would anyone like to help me in the Kitchen?" Torhu shouted in the kitchen.

"I will!" Both of the Kagura and Grimmjow shouted. The two dashed in the kitchen glaring at each other. Kyo looked confused "Since when did he cook?" he asked himself then shrugging it off.

_Round 1: Cooking_

Torhu seeing that both Kagura and Grimmjow volunteered to help cook wearing their aprons waiting for intrusions. Kagura feeling determine to shows who's boss. Grimmjow on the other hand just wants Kagura to just piss off. "Okay were gonna make curry and rice. Here are some ingredients you can use and be careful with the tools when cutting the ingredients." Giving a nod and got started. They both boiled the rice first going ahead and making the curry. Kagura was speeding through her curry putting in random amounts of spices in it. Making it very spicy meaning ghost pepper hot. Grimmjow never made curry before but it was worth a try. Cutting the ingredients in the right amount leaving a nice curry smell.

Kagura looked at Grimmjow while making his curry knowing that his smelled like he was cooking it right but she snuck a hot pepper in his curry without him knowing. _No way are you beating at cooking! _Kagura snickered and continued on wither curry. Grimmjow wasn't stupid he can smell the pepper in the curry. Picking up a fork and getting it out making sure the sauce of the curry didn't absorb much of the pepper luckily it didn't.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_ Went the rice boiler.

They got the plates out to serve Kagura putting a lot of rice on the plate knowing that would be Kyo's plate she's making. Then placing the curry, which just finished, carefully since it was really hot. While fixing other plates.

"Done!" yelled Kagura.

Torhu was observing the sum their cooking and they smelled great. "Well done, now let's serve it to the others." She left the kitchen calling everyone that the food was done. Grimmjow left the kitchen to fetch Kyo off the couch to the table. Kagura placing the curry on the table. "Wow the food smells great! Did you make it Onii-chan?" asked Kisa. "No I didn't make it this time. Kagura and Panther-chan did." Hiro and Momiji knew that Kagura couldn't cook but was worried if Grimmjow's cooking was just as bad as Kagura's.

"Oh great I get to taste death curry." Kyo sarcastically looking at the curry. _If Grimm made it then maybe…maybe I'll eat it. _"KYO! I MADE MY CURRY JUST FOR YOU WITH EXTRA LOVE!" Yeah that was the problem 'extra' can mean anything. "Okay first you guys can taste Kagura's curry see if you like it." Said Torhu getting a sample of her curry. Everyone took a bit and their faces turned red.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Kyo shouted fanning his mouth. The rest of them ran to get some water except Kyo, Grimmjow got a glass for Kyo. He snatched it quickly drinking it down. "Well do you like it?" asked Kagura. _What the hell does it look like? _"Hell no! You tried to burn our mouths!" Kyo hissed. Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji nodded in agreement. "Uh-um…it was nice Kagura but just too spicy." Grimmjow grinned. "My turn." Kagura and Grimmjow locked eyes like they were literally going to rip each other to shreds. _He doesn't know that I put a pepper in the curry hehe~_

"Alright this is Panther-chan's curry." Taking a sample. Everyone gulped and took a bite they didn't move a muscle. Grimmjow saw how their faces were like they tasted heaven. "This. Is. Amazing. I've tasted curry before but nothing like this." Said Hiro taking another bite. Torhu and Kisa rocking their heads of how divine the curry tasted dancing on their taste buds. Momiji nearly half way finished probably wanting seconds. Lastly Kyo groaned as he took another bite. Naturally turned Grimmjow on looking at the expression on his face. Grimmjow turned his head to Kagura grinning. _How's that possible?! I put the pepper in the curry it should be flaming hot? Damn you Grimmjow!_

_Grimm:2 Kagura:0_

Round 2: Comfort

"Aahh, that was some nice curry I'm stuffed!" Said Momiji rubbing his stomach. The others all agrue except Kagura. Kyo looked up at Grimmjow. "How did you learn how to cook like that?" "Hm?" Grimmjow cooked sometimes but rarely something like this. Back in Mundo he only cooked for himself or hunted for his food. "I used to always cook for myself sometimes, but this the first time I cooked anything like this." Kyo chuckled. "Well, you did one hell of a job. Better than I can do." Grimmjow ruffled his hair and grinned. "What let me guess you nearly burned the house down?"

"Hahaha, very funny. Kagura is the one who nearly burned the house down."

He can imagine that happening but only the she'll leave Grimmjow in the house to burn then save Kyo. Grimmjow got up from the table stretched then went to fix the roof that he promised Shigure that he would fix. "What are you doing?" Hiro asked. Grimmjow looking over his shoulder looking at Hiro. "About to the fix the roof that Kagura swung me into." She looked away not feeling a bit sorry that she swung him into the roof. "Torhu do we have any tools for the roof?"

She nodded and went to go get them. "Hey Grimm." Kyo said. Grimmjow starred at him in surprise that he didn't call him Panther. _That's new. _"Yes Kitty?" He put his hand out and pointed to the couch. "Take me to the couch." Kagura shot up and pushed Grimmjow out the way literally push him hard. "Let me do that for you Kyo my love!" Tossing Kyo to the couch falling face first and nearly rolling off of it. Kyo popped his head up stopped from rolling off the couch then starring a Kagura. "What the hell woman I'm already injured as it is!" Grimmjow toward Kyo and 'accidently 'pushed Kagura to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going, silly me." Sitting up Kyo on the couch fluffing a pillow for him to lay on. Torhu running up to Grimmjow, "I'm sorry if it took so long I couldn't find the tape." "It's alright." While Grimmjow was fixing the roof Kisa, Hiro, Kyo and Momiji watched a movie called 'Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift' Torhu went to clean the kitchen and Kagura starring at Kyo thinking_. Whenever I try to get close to Kyo he pushes me away but when Grimmjow does it he calm! What's does he have I don't?! I'm the perfect wife for Kyo I'm only for him! Either way he likes it or not Kyo is mine! _ While Kagura was pulling her hair out Grimmjow got finished fixing the roof then went to watch the movie with the others. Kyo carefully got up for him to sit and he placed his head on his lap continuing watch the movie.

"Vroom Vroom mot-"Momiji cut off.

"Shut up Momiji!"

Grimm: 4 Kagura: 0

Round 3: Express

After the movie was over Torhu finally finished the kitchen and Hiro suggested something that gave Kagura so much excitement. "Hey, can we do Karaoke?" Torhu seemed as it was a good idea. "that sounds great!" Kyo looked at the rest group then looking up at Grimmjow. They seemed like a great idea but Kyo only singed to himself never to others besides the only person heard him sing without his permission was Grimmjow. "Are you serious why karaoke?" Grimmjow looked down at Kyo with an eye brow raised. "The question isn't 'why' it's 'why not'. Come on it will be fun, you can put that voice of yours to good use." Kyo wasn't very convinced Momiji pleaded his little heart out so he could join them. For a few minutes Kyo grew annoyed so he finally caved in. "Alright! Alright I'll do the karaoke, happy now?"

"Very! Shigure has a Karaoke machine I'll go get it, be right back." He ran to go get it where it was. While Momiji is busy with that Kagura still stare at the two boys on the couch in anger, and envy. Seeing that Grimmjow stroking his soothing smooth orange hair without Kyo flinching in his presents usually Kyo hated when people touch his hair but he's not reacting. _That's it I'm not letting that Grimmjow take my Kyo! _She walked toward the couch lifting Kyo's head shoving Grimmjow away sitting down putting his head on her lap. Grimmjow was now officially at his breaking point with Kagura the chick just won't take a hint. No matter how much Kyo tells her to leave him alone or piss off.

"Kagura…"

"Hmmm?"she said in a grim smile stroking Kyo hair rather painfully telling by Kyo's face

"Can I talk to you in the Kitchen real quick?"

"Suuuuure!" in sarcasm getting up, "I'll be back my beloved Kyo."

"We'll be right back."

"Okay hurry back." Said Torhu

The two entered the kitchen and those two looked as if they were going to kill each other right then and there. "What is your problem?!" the two harshly whisper hissed at each other. "My problem?! I got some things to you Grimm-jow!" Grimmjow let out a deep sigh and looked at Kagura in irritation. "Well, I'm all ears to hear your constant bitching." He crossed his arms. "First of all, I'm not a bitch like you whoring yourself on to Kyo! Second stop getting in my way to Kyo I'm his future and his only so who ever gave you the idea to interfere with it?! You don't a single thing about him I do! You don't know about his past I do! And even know about his true form! So why can't go back to where ever the hell you came form!" she said catching her breath in a harsh whisper. Grimmjow had a straight face until he was taken aback on that last part 'his true form.' She was right he didn't know much about Kyo but Grimmjow knew most of his feelings. "Well, since you're done with your bitch fit rant. Let just say this your right. I don't know much about him"

"See i—" she was cut off.

"_BUT,I know more things about him that you wouldn't even know about his feelings. I've seen by the way he is acting and well shit he acts like me. He looks miserable as fuck as if he were tortured to death even after Shigure told me about the Zodiac thing I finally get it now. Oh, and another thing no make it two, One! Take a fucken hint he doesn't fancy you in any way so might as well give up on that future wife shit. Two! I wish I could know where ever I came form but it sucks ass for you now does it!?" _the harsh calm whisper walking out. So did Kagura as if she were listening. The others got started on the Karaoke Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro already went.

"Glad you could join us sorry that we started without you guys." Said Torhu. Grimmjow shrugged and Kyo raised an eyebrow at him wanting to know what Kagura and he were talking about. Grimmjow mouthed 'later.' Kagura took the microphone from Torhu and wanted to prove once and for all her feelings toward Kyo and proving to Grimmjow that all his words are full of shit. She picked a called _**Can't Leave 'Em Alone by Ciara**_

_He's so good and knows how to love me_

_But so hood and he's so heavy in the streets_

_**He's my dude and you better get used to things**_

_**And I don't care what you say about me**_

_They say_

Kyo and Grimmjow snarled at her singing but Kyo didn't know that Kagura was trying to sending a message to Grimmjow. The rest of the group thought it was cute by the way she was singing but was completely annoying to the two boys. As she finished her song Kyo wanted to sing next. "Alright! Go Kyo!" cheered Momiji. He picked _**Leave Me Alone by Alexander Rybak.**_

_Believe me when I say you stupid fool_

_You're scaring me to death that's not cool_

_Why won't you leave me alone? Just leave me alone_

_You're crazy, leave me alone_

_I'm begging you stop and thinks this through_

_It's time you started playing with someone new_

_Why won't you leave me alone? Just leave me alone_

_You're crazy, leave me alone_

Grimmjow was surprised of the song he had chosen but goddamn he sung it good, with a passion. The rest of the group was surprised that he can even sing period. Wishing that if his ankle wasn't twisted he would just sway to the music as he sings. Knowingly that knew that was his fault for doing so, as he looked at Kyo as he singed what Kagura said to him in the kitchen still killed the curiosity in him of Kyo in his 'true form.' Grimmjow didn't want to stress too much over that snapping out of his thought Kyo finish his song handing him the mic. "Here." Grimmjow grinned. He picked _**Love Lockdown by Kanye West.**_

_So I keep in mind when I'm on my own_

_Somewhere far from home in the danger zone_

_How many times did I tell ya for t finally got through?_

_**You lose, you lose**_

Kyo started to sing along since he knew parts of the song and song did the others except Kagura. She was near the edge of tears and disgusted. She won't admit it as stubborn as she is he lost this battle. "WOW! Panther-chan that was some awesome singing!" "Thanks it was nothing." Kisa nodded. "I think everyone did great." She yawned. "Yeah but now I'm tired off to bed." Said Momiji tiredly. Grimmjow helped up a sleepy Kyo upstairs. Leaving an angry Kagura down stairs who lost of a game of love on a different level for Kyo.

_**Grimm: 6 **_Kagura: 0

* * *

_**A/N: Finally finished! Sorry it took so long had to put a lot of thought into this chapter. =_=; It took 8 pages this time for me to type up but hope it was worth the wait! Hoped like it~**_

_**Next time in Panther meet Kitty: Now that Kagura is out of the picture now, and Yuki not being a douchebag to anyone anymore. Akito wants to meet Grimmjow?! Can he get his questions answered? Games? MaidOutfit? And…..Panties? Stay tone~~**_


End file.
